Someone Had a Bad Potion Day
by lokilo
Summary: Alternate universe using stuff won't spoil
1. Potions

Sorry for the delay!

School and extra-circ got in the way.

Here is my new story about Harry Potter without Malfoy, well not exactly.

Comment and I will reply in the next chapter unless I post a few chapters real quick or you read them WAY after it is made

So here it is!

* * *

><p>It was a dark gloomy walk down to Professor Snape's classroom. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were walking down the stairs to 1st years potion class. Hermione said "We are going down to Slytherin's god, Snape." Ron scolded in a high pitched voice "And his 15' 6" 'Genius' Draco Malfoy" Harry said "What eve. Lets just make it in before he grabs us and sits on us."<p>

They hustled down he stairs the dungeon. Harry and Ron were partner's and Hermione was Draco Malfoy's partner. The drunken Professor said "Today class (hic) we are going (hic) to (hic) make Shrinking Potions (hic)"

Mid-brewing, Draco asked Hermione "What do you think happens when if you get hit by this, do your clothes shrink too?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She _hated_ his dumb questions. Of course it didn't Hermione asked "Can you pass the a Orange Stars please." "Get it yourself bum!" She reached across the pot for the Orange Stars. When coming back a raspy voice whispered in her ear. "Hermione." She jumped spilling her pot and burning her. All of the 99% done potion spill on Draco's exposed legs up on the table and he shrunk down to 1' 8.875", cover in his giant clothes. No one noticed. She bent down and shuffled through his clothes till she saw his legs. Hermione grabbed his tiny, fragile body and put it in her bag. She said to the Snape. "I burned my hand, Professor!" Snape was now sober and said. " Go to Madam Pomfrey." He looked at Draco's former postion. "Where is he?" He shouted. "I don't know." Hermione said while walking out of the room. She heard Snape tell Ron and Harry to clean up my mess and take 10 points away from Griffandor. After getting my burn healed, I went to dinner. Harry said "Glad your better. You know what, Snape made Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle to stay and see if he shrank. Crabbe and Goyle left for dinner but Pansy is still down there." "Wow. She really wants Malfoy." Hermione said. Everyone knew she had a crush on him. "Well anyway, I gotta study for midterms next month, can't hurt to study!" "That's what you think." Ron muttered aloud. She walked away to her room. But not without stopping by the Potions classroom.

Hermione opened up the door. Pansy on the floor said "Here little Draco! I know your scared but it is okay!" Hermione tip-toed into the room and took a premade Shrinking Potion and left silently. When she got to her room she open up her bag and tossed Draco on to the bed. He fell asleep while in her bag. She poured the new Shrinking Potion on him to make him 2 and 1/3" tall. He woke up very soon after wards to her giant face grinning whlie saying "Hello slave"


	2. The Sock and Wonka Vison

Draco saw her as a giant. Mudblood, he thought, She is dirty. Hermione was niceish to him. She put a spell on Draco. 2 actually. One was that he would never die except of old age, nice. Other was he would never grow again, not nice. She picked him up and laid down on her bed. She put him on her. Hermione said, " Explore your master, this is about all you will see. Lavender isn't coming in till about 10, you have an hour. Till bedtime that is. Be good, get treated good. Be bad, get treated bad." He went head down to feet. Passing her boobs Draco noticed she was flat chested. But her abs, oh her abs were better than his. Draco's could easy hold a penny by itself against gravity, but she could probably hold me in normal state. they were so strong. He could tell. Little did he know, she could also bench press 1,000 pounds. 20 reps, 30 sets in 3 minutes without any breaks. All over muscles were extremely abnormally strong. Her strongest part though was her feet. But his time ran out before he could test it. Right before Lavender came in Hermione picked Draco up, opened the sock drawer and pulled out a pair of socks. She hung one on her handle and the other in her hand. She dropped Draco in and he fit right in the heel. Hermione put his sock on the handle as well and went to sleep.

The next day, Hermione had bad intentions. She put on the socks because she "forgot" that Draco was there. He awoke to her giant heel crushing him between her shoe every other step. Her shoe was very bright so he could see her whole foot. It was small for a 10 year old. Kinda seemed like his 6 year old sisters foot, she was not as big as Draco, or will be, he was lucky. He thought If her feet are so small why does it hurt SO much. He looked at her foot muscles. They were bigger than her abs! 10 of her abs were compared to her 1 of her foot muscles, and she had 40! He blinked and was crushed under her heel again and didn't move.

Hermoine went to her first class of the day with Harry and Ron. Since it was an A day she had Herbology. When she got there Harry and Ron were there. That's weird, Hermione thought, They are here 15 minutes early. She walked over to them in a few steps. "Hermione!" he said in a soft whisper. "We need to talk."

"We went to find Draco last night in the Dungeon," Ron said, "But Pansy was still there and she splashed us with 3 Shrinking Potions." Harry added on "But only drops hit us, but there were a lot." Ron said "I was 5' now I am 3' 9" and Harry was 4' 9" and is 4' now." "Wait, If you are both 4' and I am 4' 6", I am the tallest now. YA!" She could see now that they were smaller. "Great," Ron muttered. "I am the smallest." They went to Charms and History of Magic without trouble. They at dinner and went back to there rooms. There Hermione pull Draco out her sock. He gasp for air. "How you doing minion? Does it feel great?" Hermione asked. "Well it doesn't matter you have several letter choices. They are S, R, A, C, W, and Z." Draco thought. "I choose W." Hermione smiled. "Okay W it is. You will enjoy Mike Teavee's pain except edited." She went to the bath room and placed him in the tub. Hermione turned on the water on hot and started to take a shower. She stepped on him and 'slipped' and fell on Draco. She then went to a cooking show and he was put in the pan she turned the burner on high with tons of oil. After that she poured 100% alcohol. As it hit Draco he was burned. The flame produced was so hot it crisped him. Then he was uncripsy and in a coffee mug with a news anchor who took a sip but Draco barely miss being drank. Before he was done he went thorough a rock band's video on the drums and also back in the shower being attacked by a knife and then back to the news anchor who crushed him with his papers. He finally was left alone in a coral of Gorillas who were 2 1/2 times bigger than him. There were 20 of them they attacked him till he was black and blue all over. He was put back into his sock to sleep in.


	3. Muggles and Brooms

Draco awoke in the middle of the night. Or was it a dream. There was light and a question from an unknown voice. "Foot or High ankle?" Draco replied "Foot." He woke up. It was a dream. Draco stood up in the sock. He could reach the top of her high ankle socks. Okay, he thought, wait, I was inches tall and her sock was so high above me. Now I can reach the top?! I grew! "Well you still chose wrong." Hermione said. She grab Draco from her sock. "We are going to play Stomp-a-Draco. You give up, I win and do what ever I want with you tomorrow. It reaches midnight, You win and you get to stay in my room. I might put you somewhere but it will be in this room.

She stomped and stomped and stomped. But Draco didn't give up with minutes left Hermione tripped him and stepped on his legs and stayed there. Hermione slammed her muscular foot on to Draco's chest and face. He exhaled. She put her foot over his whole face and stepped on Draco's chest with the other foot. He no choice. Draco tapped the ground meaning that he gave up.

Hermione smiled. She knew she won. She stepped of with a jump and landed on her but with him in between her legs. His naked body shivered at her vagina. But his penis was excited and extended. She giggled, picked him up and got dressed. Draco was still extended. She asked, "C, P, L, or F" Draco thought he knew what a P meant, so he choose "F" He went exploring Hermione's sock again except Draco was 6 inches tall so he couldn't move more than a inch under her foot and was in the same sock as yesterday. So it stank twice as much

Hermione went to Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) where Harry and Ron were back now up to her chest. "Well you grew you guys. Still smaller though" She giggled. They had a day filled with fun. It was Wednesday, Flying started at 3:30 PM.

Rolanda Hooch said to the students, "Take of your shoes, it has rained today and you will have to learn how take off in it now with no grip" Hermione took of her shoes and stood in a big puddle of mud. It got in her socks and stunk like hell. Draco could tell that there was a ton of sweat in the field because he could smell it. The mud little did anyone know, except Rolanda, was also filled with Fluffy's, the Cerberus, dung. They spent 3 hours out there in their socks. Then Dumbledore came and said, "Everyone, lets be muggles for a while and fill our socks with mud. Hermione filled her socks full of mud to the brim and left to take a shower. After she was done. She took the mud and Draco out of her socks. She said "How did you like the mud, hmm?" she sniffed him "Wow, you stink. Well it doesn't matter does it. You will now wrestle with me till Lavender comes back in an hour. She stripped down to her underwear and started sink to the floor. Even on her hands and knees she was taller than Draco. Draco was paralyzed with fear. Hermione pounced on him and put his head under her butt. She than streched his legs till they were about to come of his body and stayed like that for almost an hour before putting on her nightgown and putting him back in her sock.


	4. Wash day

Draco opened up to another dream "A, or PT?" Draco replied "PT." Little did he know he was now only 1 1/4" tall. He woke up in the toe of the sock he said "What the heck?!" Hermione took him and the socks into the hamper to be washed. Today was the day for people to be washer or hand washed. She put every thing but Draco's sock in the washer. He was going to be hand washed. So Draco's sock went into the wash tub. He felt the hands rubbing the socks together and on the washboard. He was washed for a whole day till he was dried out in the sun in the gust winds in the snow. By the time Hermione grab him he was red and was flattened and smaller than an millimeter tall. Hermione could not resist. "E or R?" she asked. He said "R." She smiled. Hermione took off all her clothes and laid down. She put his dick in his vagina and turned around on him.


	5. Oh Dear, Where are Thou?

He awoke back in the sock being stepped on. It was Thursday, a prank day. Only first years could do pranks on 1st years. 2-4 years could prank each other and 5-7 can also prank each other. Hermione went to the library the day before while Draco was being washed. She found spells that made your socks and shoes bigger and Draco over heard them and put them on Hermione. She was walking around in her 1 1/2' shoes and socks with her 6 inch feet. She found the counter-curse at the end of the day. She went towards the Fat Lady picture. She saw Lavender outside the door. That is weird, Hermione thought, She usually doesn't get back till 10 and it's 8:30. Hermione asked Lavender "Why aren't you in the commons?" Lavender replied "I forgot the password" Hermione shook her head "Pig Snout" she said and the door opened. They went to there room. On the way Lavender talked with Hermione " Do you know what happened to Draco, people say he was shrunk by you spilling the pot and you grabbed him."

"Really! People say that? That's weird I couldn't have I was burned." They got to there rooms and Lavender said, "Bullshit,_ Flipendo!" _Hermione fell on her butt little did they know Draco was in there sock "Pansy" Hermione muttered. She pulled a shrinking potion out of her drware and tossed it at 'Lavender' When she was pulling out a potion of her own. She stood there stunned and and shrunk down to 1/8" tall. Pansy looked up at Hermione. She gulped. Hermione put the same spells on Pansy as Draco. Then she took Draco out of her sock. "Draco!" Pansy screamed butt naked as Draco and hugged him, even though she was smaller than him by 9 of her. "Ah so cute! Little tiny Slytheren's naked and hugging but Pansy let go of her love. "Draco is going back to our dormitory!" Pansy yelled. "Not today." Hermione giggled as she turned and sat on them. Right under her crack they laid. She sat there for two hours till Lavender came back. Then Hermione put them both in a sock together. "_Reducio" _Hermione said. She shrunk the sock to 1" by1/8" so they were right next to each other, laying on each other. Hermione giggling put her hand in and adjusted them to be making out and she tied up the sock for no escape. They slept like that because they couldn't move.


	6. Good Eats

Both Pansy and Draco awoke to a bright light. "HSFF10 or NSLFB13? Pansy you choose and Draco gets the other choice." Pansy thought and said "The second one for me, NSLFB13." They appeared on Hermione's bed while she was asleep. Pansy was 6 times as tall as Draco. She was 1' 6", he was 3". They climbed down form Hermione's bed and landed on the floor. They crawled under the bed and hid. When Hermione awoke, she found a bottle on the floor, "Pansy and Nevil's Shrinking Potion! She was going to shrink me with that! My butt has a better chance. Speaking of which, where are they?" She looked in her sock and couldn't find them. She knew a spell that will make them come. "_Accio Draco! Accio Pansy!" _The summoning spell made them come into Hermione's hand. "WOW! Pansy bigger than I thought! Well anyway today is the upgrade on my socks day. Tights! And they are pink! One tiny per side oh and my legs are 2' long."  
><strong>PANSY'S STORY<strong>

She put us in on each side. I was behind her leg. Her tights were TIGHT! So I was flattened to her tight. She ran from classroom to classroom. Her tights were always up against a chair bottom. At lunch, she didn't eat, she went to her room, took of her tights and sat on them. Dinner was worse. She tripped and cut open her leg to a gushing point. Hermione doesn't know I cut her open. She asked for a tight splint to cut off circulation. I lost conscience after the splint was wrapped

**DRACO'S STORY**

I was shaken down to her toe of the stocking. She put her feet in the tights and I got jammed between her big and 2nd toe. She doesn't know this but she has a TON of toe jam. Her interspaces were covered in jam so I was just smelling week old toe jam for the day.

Hermione pulled them both out of her tights. She grabbed Pansy by the legs and dangled her over her head above the ground. She said, "Never try a trick like that again." She was in a bad mood. Not good for us, both Pansy and Draco thought. She said to them. "You will be punished for your crimes." She had Pansy and Nevil's Shrinking Potion.  
>She poured a drop on a pencil. It grew 5 times its size. "I'll use that later. Anyway time for torture. Draco you have a choice. Football, Quidditch, or Food. But you have time to answer. Pansy is going on a adventure." She dropped Pansy down to her mouth. Pansy stood up in between Hermione's mouth and nose."Your choice. Which way you going?" Pansy crawled up Hermione's nose. She breathed in deeply. Pansy fell to her lungs. On her way down Hermione hexed her <em>"Reducio"<em> Pansy became just big enough to fit in one bronchi about 1mm in diameter.

Draco was staving so as soon as Hermione turn to him he said "Food." She smiled and picked him up by the legs and swallowed him whole. He fell down her throat to her stomach. He was quickly launched down the intensests to her butt area as she slept.


End file.
